nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Please do not edit the Main Page without first discussing it here. For general NWN2Wiki discussions, please post to NWN2Wiki talk:Community Portal. ---- troubleshooting... hi, sorry if i am posting in the wrong area, but i have a problem: i have installed NWN2, with a great deal of anticipation i might add. i have played the original NWN to death, as well as shadows of undrentide and hordes of the underdark, so i am a big fan, which made the problem that much worse. apparently, i do not have 'DirectX 3D' installed, which means that although the game itself is loaded, i cannot play it. i have downloaded DirectX 3D from the internet, and yet NWN2 still refuses to load, claiming that "DirectX 3D cannot be detected", despite downloading it. any advce or tips, i would be most thankful. Slashed pipes Thanks for cleaning up the front page code, Defunc7. I liked the pipes ( | )better than the slashes ( - ) though. -- Alec Usticke 16:57, 10 January 2006 (PST) Should we add a "news" section? It might be nice to have a small extra section that gives out recent news about the game, like dev quotes and new interviews. It'd draw more people in, I think. BadSam 15:56, 22 January 2006 (PST) :Sure, that'd be great. You mean on the front page? That'd work too. We could set it up as a template to make it easier to maintain. -- Alec Usticke 16:20, 22 January 2006 (PST) :What about having a "Current Events" link under the "navigation" menu on the left side bar (default skin)? Wikipedia uses it as kind of a blog/calendar/events page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Current_events //Brick Thrower 20:12, 22 January 2006 (PST) ::Sure, we can put anything on the navigation menu we want. -- Alec Usticke 04:32, 23 January 2006 (PST) :::Apparently there is a Latest News site created, but it doesnt get linked by the nav page.--Der Unbekannte 08:55, 17 February 2006 (PST) ftp://ftp.infogrames.net/downloads/ppage/NWN2/NWN2_v2_no_vo_sm.mov First NWN2 Video -- may wanna add a 'Videos' section to the front page now. :0 ~Wynder :It's already on the screenshots page. -- Alec Usticke 17:30, 10 February 2006 (PST) NWN2 site/forum Atari has an official NWN2 site up, and we get a mention on the Community page. Hurray! Quick thought, we don't have links from us back to them or the Bioware forum on our front page. --Defunc7 12:34, 23 February 2006 (PST) Future Project for NWN2wiki: An indepth tutorial on how to actually use the toolset, right from the ground up, with all the minor details? Oblivion decided to do just that, seen here: http://cs.elderscrolls.com/constwiki/index.php/Main_Page :I will more than likely do something like that. I did start to do one for the NWN wiki but it kind of fell by the wayside with other commitments, some disallusionment at being banned from the official forum and my own project going on. What would be more useful to you... an explaination of what everything is, or a step by step tutorial that takes you through the building of something... or both? Enigmatic 07:10, 28 May 2006 (PDT) On another note, I can't help but feel the Oblivion advertising blitz has out-classed NWN2's promotionals in every way. Oblivion has been beating the drums since November (five, six months now?) and had the press enthralled, but NWN2 is three months to launch and has a profile as high as Barbie Doll adventures 2006. -- BadSam :That indicates to me that the game will be released much later than June. Just my speculation. -- Alec Usticke 05:10, 21 March 2006 (PST) ::You were right. There you go then. --BadSam 12:30, 12 April 2006 (PDT) The Gap Just wondering why there's a gap at the top of the main page (margin: 2.5em 0 0 3%;), it's quite noticible in firefox. -- NoMercy :I use Firefox too, but I have no idea. I copied the format from another wiki. I don't have a good eye for design, so feel free to make it more aesthetically pleasing. If you want to do anything beyond that, I'd look for more input here though. -- Alec Usticke 08:47, 28 May 2006 (PDT) ::I removed the margin, and noticed not a lot had changed, viewing the page source somehow a paragraph section with a forced new line had gotten into the page, removing the new-lines between the formatting tags and the comment appears to have closed the gap up. ::Tempting to say there should be a copy of the main page somwhere where people can tweak the layout for an admin to copy onto the main page if people agree it looks nicer :) -- NoMercy 13:29, 28 May 2006 (PDT) :::We've done that in the past at a page like Talk:Main Page/Test layout. Feel free to make one if you want to tweak. -- Alec Usticke 20:44, 28 May 2006 (PDT) Colors Now that we have a new site logo and main page image, what do you think about the colors on the front page? Perhaps the pink, purple & yellow boxes should be changed to something that matches the orange & red images a little better? Anyone have an eye for color? If you look at the wiki source, you can see the color codes in use now. -- Alec Usticke 09:37, 27 June 2006 (PDT) : Couldn't pass this up, so i've had a go. (also if anyone else wants to have a go, but doesn't know hexcodes, this site was good for finding the right hexcodes to use.) I've based the border colours on the Main Page picture. Used the test layout page so if you want to go with the colour scheme just cut and paste whats there. -- DM Yarrow 10:18, 27 June 2006 (PDT) ::I've moved your proposal to Main Page/Test layout so that it can be discussed at Talk:Main Page/Test layout --OneFourTwo 11:12, 27 June 2006 (PDT) ::: Ah yes, I only realised that after i'd posted but unfortunatly I was otherwise occupied and wasn't able to change it, so thanks. -- DM Yarrow 12:12, 27 June 2006 (PDT) :::: I have a go at it in the next day to two aswell. -- Pstarky 12:26, 27 June 2006 (PDT) *What do other people think of the changes I have do on the main page Main Page/Test layout. OneFourTwo and Austicke have made comments already on the talk page. -- Pstarky 05:27, 28 June 2006 (PDT) So no news is good news? Alex do we want to go ahead and change the main page? -- Pstarky 05:05, 30 June 2006 (PDT) :Sure. I like the second one without the pink. -- Alec Usticke 07:34, 30 June 2006 (PDT) Countdown? Should I add a countdown to NWN2's release or is it too tacky? -- Alec Usticke 14:17, 30 June 2006 (PDT) Maybe not on the main page, what about Release date? -- Pstarky 16:08, 30 June 2006 (PDT) :Oooh. Good idea. -- Alec Usticke 17:42, 30 June 2006 (PDT) Custom Content? Would it be possible to get a section/block on the front page for NWN2 custom content teams and projects? -Yare :Possiblely a bit too soon for that. As the game is not yet out and while we know some of what can be done, we won't really know till it's out. But thats just my thoughts on it. I suppose we could have maybe a list/page of planned CC? DM Yarrow 05:34, 18 August 2006 (PDT) :Sure, Yare. Create a page for a team or project. We can create a category and link it from the front page. -- Alec Usticke 11:25, 18 August 2006 (PDT) ::I've created an article for my own project, Eberron Mod. Certainly we're not on the same level as DLA or CODI, but we're all definitely a category that people will be interested in. Thanks! Yare 13:23, 18 August 2006 (PDT) :::From personal experience on the sporewiki site (yes I know they are two different games) it seams a bad idea to do this. What seams to happen is the wiki gets 'taken over' by user created content. Perhaps some sort of HEAVILY moderated system, where the more trusted users can be asked to add completed projects, or a single page that has links to off site page's for various creations? :::: A links page seems best. If they want to get more information across they can just provide it where ever they link to. --12:35, 29 November 2006 (PST) Should we add known bugs/Workarounds/Patch Fixed? Would be really useful to some of us having some severe issues with the game to see a section on known bugs, especially crash bugs and save-corrupting bugs, a workaround for them, and if fixed, what patch they were fixed in. I tried doing so, you can find it at [Troubleshooting - silentStatic]. Seperating Class Abilities from Selectable Feats It seems prudent to create a seperate section from class abilities. At the moment it clutters up the feat list. Neverwinter Nights 2 player categories - Add GUI category I would like to suggest we add a "GUI" category. This would list all the info from the NWN2 manual on the GUI and user comments on using each option. There could be a section for discussion of GUI improvements. :Sounds like a good idea to me. Go for it. -- Alec Usticke 20:11, 5 December 2006 (PST) Category-cross referencing Is there any Mediawiki plugin which can have cross-referencing for categories? For instance, you could find all the spells which were for a Level 6 Wizard, and of the Conjuration school if this was possible (they are both separate categories, but Summon Monster 6 is in both). It would be really worth adding. - Jasperre 12:28, 7 December 2006 (PST) :I don't think I understand what you mean; but, if there is such an extension, I'd be happy to install it. -- Alec Usticke 14:21, 7 December 2006 (PST) ::You have spells in category A: Level 6 Wizard/Sorcerer spells. This includes Summon Monster VI (6), among others (like Chain Lightning...). Now, I want to find level 6 spells which also are in the Conjuration spell school. Obviously, I'd either have to click each one in the level 6 category, or, if the Wiki allowed it, have some form of Cross-referencing categories - ie; when you link two together, you get the AND results from entries which are in both. - Jasperre 16:16, 7 December 2006 (PST) Sidebar use Could the sidebar have some links to pages like Classes, Skills, Feats, Spells by default? Might make navigation a bit quicker (although this doesn't add much benefit to the builder/custom content section). - Jasperre 03:59, 5 January 2007 (PST) :Sure! The sidebar can be changed by editing MediaWiki:Sidebar (sysops only). Here's a help page about it: http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Navigation_bar. -- Alec Usticke 05:01, 5 January 2007 (PST) ::Done, didn't know about that page. Might add a modding one later or somesuch. - Jasperre 09:47, 5 January 2007 (PST) :::That looks sweet. I like how you made it a separate section. :::MediaWiki has a lot of nice features (not including capitalization, natch); I'm still learning about them to this day. -- Alec Usticke 10:13, 5 January 2007 (PST) Suggestion/Questions organization Using the inputbox plugin, a simple input system to allow people to ask questions and give suggestions could be made. The inputbox plugin allows for the creation of new pages, named by the text in the text field, and can use another page as a template. This template page can include a category link, such as Category:Suggestions.. which would autmatically categorize the new page, so it would remain organized. As the questions or suggestions are dealt with, this category could be changed to something like.. Sugestions-Responded. Would make it real easy to determine what has and has not been suggested or asked of OE, which would make them more likely to use the site for such purposes.. as the forums is a poor system for that. I've set this up for two other wiki's; wouldn't mind doing it for you guys. Heres a link to an example page that uses this idea (the server isnt live yet, so it dosnt have many entries) * PC profiles * Inputbox plugin at Wikimedia Morikahn 17:22, 25 January 2007 (PST) :I didn't know this wiki was here to have suggestions tagged onto. If it was to be done you'd be the one making a rather substantial subsection, patrolling it (and stopping inevitable spam) and making sure it is a useful resource. Its pretty hard to organise a list of requests too - how to categorise them. also, since they are suggestions only, you can't give them priority's - and because it lacks voting, there is no importance factor, so you might get a lot of noise if people use it (like "horses please" a lot :) ). Also, would it require you to be logged in? :: The purpose of this wiki is really up to whoever hosts it. I look at the forums and see it as a very poor tool to communicate with each other or OE. Opening up part of this wiki to be more than just factual encyclodia, but a semi-organized post board for ideas could bring it alot more visitors, consumers and developers, which in the long run would increase its usefullness. :: Requests would be categorized automatically so people could easily see whats been requested/suggested and what has not, unlike forums, where spams are frequent since posts are time dependent and page 2 becomes the post graveyard. As for importance or priority, since those are subjective terms, I wouldnt want to have such elements in the first place. Most people would just want to prioritize their own suggestions. :: Now for patrolling and moderating the section, why would I need to do that? The whole point of a wiki site is thats its edited and moderated by the anyone and everyone that uses it. On wikipedia they say the average amount of time before graffiti is removed is about 5 minutes. Also, why would I or any other individual be put in charge of moderating everyone elses opinions? How does writing 30 lines of wikiscript make me qualified for such a role? I trust people at large to be responsible. If you guys didnt, you wouldn't have a wiki here in the first place. Morikahn 19:13, 2 February 2007 (PST) :If you're willing to put the effort in, I don't see why it can't be done and be made useful. - Jasperre 09:07, 1 February 2007 (PST) ::If the host of the site puts in the inputbox plugins (link was provided above), then I'll add it. Its a simple thing to do. Morikahn 19:13, 2 February 2007 (PST) ::: Will do. -- Alec Usticke 21:25, 2 February 2007 (PST) ::::This wiki is not substantially added too. Spam is removed in days, not seconds. We don't have a userbase of over a million. If it is successful, you will have to control it, its a warning to heed is all. - Jasperre 07:58, 3 February 2007 (PST) :::::True Jasp, but I think the rate of graphitti is linear to the rate of traffic. What kind of problems did the NWN1 wiki site have? Were there many problems with users spamming the site?Morikahn 16:25, 8 February 2007 (PST) ::::::No honest idea about the NWN1 site, I just have cleared up age-old spam here so the timeframe is correct (ie; days, not seconds ;) ). We can see how it turns out and take reactive steps if need be. Just remember we can have anonymous edits here. - Jasperre 17:03, 8 February 2007 (PST) I added the Inputbox extension. I didn't use actionCreate though. Please let me know if you have any problems. Thanks. -- Alec Usticke 14:00, 3 February 2007 (PST) : Alright. I'll work on it after Wednesday night or Thursday, and see if I can come up with something you like. If it dosnt work well for suggestions, the set up can still be used as an easy way to organize and categorize new submissions. Morikahn 19:48, 5 February 2007 (PST) :: I've made a basic system here: Category: NWN2 Suggestions. I added one suggestion as an example and to make sure it all worked. It includes a blueprint page which is the initial text added to every suggestion, and two small templates, here, and here to provided instuctions to those reading the suggestions. Take a look, see if you like, alter as you see fit. Morikahn 15:25, 8 February 2007 (PST) ::: So... any comments on this? I've purposely left the category unlinked until it was reviewed. Morikahn 13:01, 13 February 2007 (PST) Main page vandals I suggest amending the main page to use templates for each section and protecting the main page from non-admin edits. Would mean non of the silly IP address editing that seems to happen from the logs, while still allowing anyone to edit the templates as they see fit. At least making it semi-protected if the newer mediawiki versions can be applied so only logged in users can edit it would suffice :) - Jasperre 10:13, 5 March 2007 (PST) :That's fine with me. It's not vandalized often, but it's still annoying. -- Alec Usticke 15:37, 5 March 2007 (PST) ::I'll lock it for now. It will be moved to various templates when I have a bit of time - they are, in fact, easier to do then the raw information for spells and whatever so should be done pretty quickly - Jasperre 06:52, 6 March 2007 (PST) Pre-release information section Any ideas on what to do with that section? Rename or remove? seems hardly appropriate after so much time (I should get some more in game shots and videos if they are needed) - Jasperre 10:46, 5 March 2007 (PST) :I suggest deleting it and then making a single link to pre-release information somewhere. -- Alec Usticke 15:35, 5 March 2007 (PST) ::Will have a look at doing this at the same time as the vandal change and merge it somewhere in a template - Jasperre 06:52, 6 March 2007 (PST) Spell progression as modified by stats? Spell progression is nice but doesn't cover bonus spells, e.g. how many more spells would a 30 INT wizard have compared to an 18 INT at level 20. Where can I find this info? -G :You mean the Ability modifier? Enigmatic 23:14, 21 June 2007 (PDT) Sample character builds? Is there a good place for sample character build examples/suggestions? Could it be linked more prominently? --Dlareh 00:02, 29 June 2007 (PDT) Promotion of Mask_of_the_Betrayer content Hey guys, I added Nwn2 in the Wikia spotlight rotation and our PR people are going to do some outreach to various gaming sites to promote this wiki. Since hopefully this will send lots of new visitors I was thinking perhaps we should add an announcement or featured article with some links about the ex pack.. thought? angies (talk) 20:41, 9 October 2007 (UTC) angies (talk) 20:41, 9 October 2007 (UTC) * Well, we don't have a lot of articles on it aside from new classes and the basic article for it; though with the expansion coming out in North America today this may change soon. - Melios 20:50, 9 October 2007 (UTC)